The invention relates to a swivel joint comprising a pipe part having a first end and a second end, and a swivel nut having a first end and a second end, whereby the swivel nut is positioned on the pipe part such that the first end of the swivel nut forms a swivel connection with the first end of the pipe part, the swivel nut and the pipe part comprising each at least one shoulder against each other for preventing separation of the swivel nut from the pipe part.
Document WO 2005/080852 discloses a pipe coupling system. The pipe coupling system comprises a pipe provided with a flange. A swivel nut is fitted onto the pipe. A stopper is formed at the rear end of the swivel nut and the stopper is locked to the flange of the pipe to prevent separation thereof. The flange is formed by bending the end of the pipe in a direction perpendicular to a circumferential surface thereof. It is quite difficult to manufacture the parts of the coupling, and thus the coupling is quite expensive. Making the pipe coupling also requires many manufacturing steps.
Document EP 1 760 382 discloses a pipe connection. The pipe connection comprises a pipe stub and a swivel nut. The pipe stub comprises a locking groove for engagement of a locking ring. The locking ring locks the pipe stub and the swivel nut together. The use of the locking ring requires that the parts of the pipe connection are quite complex and the pipe connection also comprises many parts, whereby manufacturing the parts of the pipe connection is quite difficult and expensive and it is quite difficult to make the pipe connection reliable or secure.